The Challenge of Change
by Chibigurla
Summary: The story is about a girl named Miharu Mizuhashi who lives in America with her mom. One day her mom tells her that Miharu is going to school in Japan. Miharu did not like this idea at all. It wasn't Japan she disliked it was something else. What is it?
1. A New Beginning

**Well, this is my first story I have written but I would really like it if you told me what you think. I do not care if it is bad or not just tell me what you think...just be mature about it. Here is the first chapter. I hope you like. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ouran high school host club. I do own Miharu, her mom, and her story.**

**

* * *

  
**

There stood Miharu with wide opened eyes and jaw dropping down as she heard what her mother was telling her. She could not believe what she was hearing coming out of her mothers mouth.

"You are going to Japan and going to finish your studies there."

It seemed so unrealistic that it seemed like her words were unraveling from her tongue through her lips and slowly wrapping Miharu's body into a paralyzed state. Miharu was so surprised that it seemed like the whole world stopped moving.

"Miharu did you hear me?" yelled her mother as she faced the computer while doing her work.

Miharu snapped out of her paralysis state and exclaimed, "I'm what?"

"I think you should open up your world honey. You need to explore and have excitement in your life. Be more spontaneous."

"But I like living here mom. I like my life the way it is now."

"I'm sorry honey but I already sent your application and they have accepted you."

Miharu couldn't believe this was happening to her. She liked her quiet calm life that she has with her mom. She just couldn't accept it. Miharu opened her mouth to disagree with her mom.

"It's final," her mother said as if she knew that Miharu was going to say something.

Miharu crossed her arms and said, "Fine. Can you at least tell me the name of this school? And pleeeease tell me it's an all girls school."

"The school is called Ouran Academy, and no, it's co-ed"

Miharu's world has once again stopped. Her mother's words kept echoing inside her head. "no. no. no. no." Miharu couldn't take it anymore and so she fainted.

**************

Miharu opened her eyes slowly and noticed that she was lying on her bed.

She sighed and said, "Oh good it was only a dream." She laughed and got up to go to the living room to where her mother was doing her work on the computer.

"Hey mom. I just had the craziest dream."

As if she didn't hear what Miharu was saying her mother said, "You should pack your bags Hun, your flight leaves early tomorrow."

Miharu was confused. She had to think about what was going on for a minute.

"Wait you mean that wasn't a dream?"

"Miharu stop fooling around and get ready for tomorrow."

Miharu stood behind her mother speechless. Everything was rushing around her like a merry go round. As Miharu walked to her room to pack she could not stop thinking of everything that was happening. The thing that amazed her the most was that her mother would even apply her to a co-ed school, especially when she knows her fear of boys.

"How could she do this to me? She knows I'm afraid of b-b-boys. I even struggle saying the word. Awww, man I can't believe this."

By the time she finished packing it seemed like she was moving out of her house for good because of how empty the room looked. The only things left in her room were her stuffed animals, her T.V, and her bed. Miharu was so tired that she went straight to bed but the bad thing was she could not sleep. She was scared and did not want to leave. As everything swirled around her head, her eyes began to get heavy, and she finally got to sleep.

With the alarm clock ringing right next to Miharu's head, she jolted out of her sleep and fell off her bed onto the floor, "Ouch," she said and moaned right after. "I don't want to get up."

"Miharu wake up! You're gonna miss your flight."

Miharu sat up and rubbed her crazy bed hair. She yawned while stretching her arms and stood up so she could get ready to leave. Miharu looked at herself in the mirror and said, "What am I doing? I can't believe I forgot I was going to Japan." She laughed, but not of happiness, but of nerves and fright. Miharu knew very well that many un-enjoyable events were going to happen to her.

She walked to her drawers and took out the ugliest outfit she could pick since she did not want to attract any attention from any guys. In the end she picked out light blue jeans, which were ripped up all around, a lilac colored shirt that was stained dark blue from the wash, black sneakers, and to top it all off, a navy blue cap with red spots on it. Although her clothes were horrendous, because of her beautiful looks, the outfit did not look half bad. She brushed her long dark hair and put it up in a ponytail. Miharu was ready so she grabbed her luggage and walked out of her room.

"Oh honey you look beautiful. I love how your hair came out. Those curls look incredible."

Miharu's eyes widened and thought she was doomed. She tried so hard to look horrible so she wont get picked up by boys but it didn't even work on her mom. Miharu sighed and walked slowly to the entrance door of the house with her head hanging low.

Her mother saw that she seemed kind of down so she said concernedly, "Honey are you okay?"

Miharu let out another sigh and said, "No not really. Can we just go? I want to get this over with."

"What about breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry."

Miharu walked outside and went straight to the car. Her mother later joined Miharu and drove off to the airport.

*******

They finally got to the airport and Miharu was not looking forward to this trip at all. Her mother started to clean Miharu off. She dusted her off as if she had something on her and gave her a hug.

"Okay Miharu. Time to go. Now don't worry about a thing. You will be living with a great friend of mine. He has a daughter that is the same age as yourself and I know everything will go great."

Miharu looked up at her mom and said, "HE?"

"Yes he. But don't you worry he is practically gay." She laughed and gave Miharu a smile.

"Honey don't look so down. You're gonna make me regret this."

"Then regret it. I don't want to go."

"Miharu what did I say?"

"I know, I know. It's final."

"That's right. Now get on that plane with a great big smile and hope for the best. When you get off the plane just look for a cab and have them take you to this address."

Miharu's mother gave her a piece of paper with the address of the home in which she will be staying. Miharu smiles and says in a happy voice, "Oh. I remember this street. We didn't live to far from it before."

"You remember? Wow. I thought that you have forgotten all about our real home since we came here to America."

Miharu looked up at her mom's bright face and hugged her like she never did before. "I love you mom. I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too baby. Now go and have the adventure I never had."

Miharu smiled at her mom and nodded. She gripped her handbag, turned around, and walked toward the flight gate. Although her walk seemed confident, Miharu was as nervous as a little kid going through a first day of school. She walked into the plane greeted the flight attendant, found her seat, and sat down as fast as she could. She saw that she was the only one on her row. The good news was that she got the window seat, the bad news was that the passenger next to her might be a guy. Miharu slumped on her chair, put her hat down to cover her face and tried to fall asleep. Miharu said to herself, "Maybe if I go to sleep I wont have the chance to see the person next to me. That would be good especially if it's a guy." Miharu shivered as the thought came across her head. Since she woke up so early, she was actually quite drowsy, so she slowly fell into a deep slumber for the whole ride.

****************

After the flight Miharu woke up grabbed her things and ended up being the first one off the plane. She got her luggage from the belts and walked out the airport to call for a taxi.

"oh man, I hope the driver is a girl," she said with a wine.

Miharu took a deep breath and walked up to one of the taxis. She jumped into the car and looked at the driver. It was a guy, of coarse. Miharu put her hat down as low as she could so the man could not see her eyes, or face even, and she disguised her voice to make it sound manly. The cab driver started to drive and asked where she had to go.

"This is the address. Please take me here."

"okay. We'll be there in a few minutes, it is not to far," the driver said very joyfully.

Miharu slumped down into her seat again just so she wont look attractive. "I sure hope this ride doesn't take long," she whispered to herself. In no time the driver stopped and told her to pay up. Miharu gave him the money as quick as she could and slammed the door open and speed walked to the door of her new home. The cab driver beeped and said, "hey how bout we go out and get a drink later?" Miharu just ignored him and knocked on the door nervously and repeatedly until someone came to open the door. Right when it opened the cab driver left, he didn't want any trouble. Miharu looked up and through the door and there stood a man dressed up in a long red dress with a black thin scarf around his neck and long lengthed light brown color hair. Miharu's jaw just snapped open and thought, "this is the guy I'm going to be living with? Oh dear god. Why don't you just take me away now?" The man just stood there staring at Miharu with a shocked face. His eyes opened up and yelled out, "OH MY GOD! Miharu your finally arrived!" He gave her a great big bear hug, almost suffocating her. Miharu was so surprised that she didn't know how to react to this situation. The cross dresser puts her down and says, "Look at how much you have grown. We've been waiting for you." Miharu stairs at him and says,

"we?"

"yeah…. Haruhi! Come over here! Why don't you come in?"

As Miharu walked in she looked over and saw a girl her age walking toward them.

"Hi," she sticks her hand out at her, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Miharu grabbed her small thin hand and shook it.

She gave a great big smile and said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Miharu Mizuhashi"

"Wow. You're really pretty," Haruhi said.

"Isn't she Haruhi. She has always been a beautiful child since she was a baby. Just like you Haruhi."

"oh, thank you Mr. Fujioka," said Miharu. She didn't expect him to say something like that.

"Oh dear. Please call me Ranka."

"Ummm, okay."

"Why don't you come with me, I'll show you to your room."

Mr. Fujioka picked up her bags and lead Miharu to the room. Although the house was not that big, it was still beautiful and comfortable. Mr. Fujioka put the bags down and Miharu noticed there were two beds in the room.

Mr. Fujioka then said, " You are going to be sleeping in here with Haruhi. I hope you don't mind sharing a room?"

"Oh..no..i don't mind. I hope I'm not intruding or anything." Miharu said with concern.

Haruhi then came in and said, "Don't worry about it. I don't mind sharing a room at all. It was my idea to have you sleep here with me."

Miharu was very glad about this. Even though she was an outsider, she was being treated like someone who matters, a part of the family.

Mr. Fujioka saw that Miharu was content so he decides it was time for him to go to work.

"okay ladies. I'll be heading out to work now. Don't get into too much trouble," he said while smiling big. Miharu watched him leave to grab his purse and out the front door.

"I've moved some of my clothes into this drawer so you can have this other one. I also moved most of my clothes to one side of the closet so you can have the other side and I also left space on the ground to put your shoes."

Miharu turned quickly toward Haruhi to see what she was showing her in the room.

"Thank you Haruhi." Miharu was still thinking what could Mr. Fujioka's job be, so she asked.

"umm…Haruhi?"

"Yeah," she asked with a questioned look on her face.

"In what does your father work?"

Haruhi smiled and said, "oh. He works at an okama bar"

Miharu gave a puzzled face, "okama?"

"yeah. It's a bar for cross dressers"

Miharu felt a little embarrassed and said, "oh. Okay" and turned around to fix her things. Haruhi just giggled and said, "don't worry. No matter how weird he is, he is a great man, and a great father."

Miharu saw that Haruhi was very proud of her father so she smiled and said, "I bet he is. Your lucky to have such a great father."

They both started giggling, which led to laughter and both Miharu and Haruhi became best of friends.

*****************

The next morning Miharu woke up early to take a quick shower and pick out her close. She was having a little trouble deciding what to wear, especially since she did not know what this Ouran High School was like. Miharu did not feel like standing out so she chose normal light blue colored capris, a white t-shirt with red sleeves, a black and white cap, and for shoes she chose all black high top converse. Little did she know that this high school she was going to was a high and rich school. Haruhi made breakfast and saw that Miharu was ready.

"Wow. Your hair is really long," said Haruhi. "I didn't notice how long your hair was since you had it up in a ponytail.

Miharu combed her fingers through her long black hair and said, "thank you. Sometimes it's hard to handle but I love my hair." Miharu giggled and gave Haruhi a big smile.

"you still haven't received the uniforms?" asked Haruhi.

"no. not yet. They told me to go pick them up when I get to the school, so I'll just pick them up before we come back home," Miharu said while eating the omelet that Haruhi has made. "This is really good. Wow. You have to teach me your secret. My omelet's have never come out this good before."

Haruhi giggled and came to a stop when she remembered about the host club, "oh yes. Before I forget. I have a club meetings everyday so to come back home you can wait for me or you can just come back home on your own."

Miharu was kind of taken by surprise so she did not know what to say. Then she decided after thinking about it for a few seconds, "okay. I'll wait for you while you finish your club meeting. I'll just take that time to browse around the school and possibly study a bit in the library or something. But don't worry about me. I'll cope somehow." Miharu was actually very nervous about this. She hasn't told Haruhi about her fear yet but she just did not want her to worry.

Both Haruhi and Miharu finished breakfast and began walking to the school. Miharu finally noticed the uniform that Haruhi was wearing. She was a bit surprised how much it made her look like a very cute boy so she got a little embarrassed. Miharu then said,

"Haruhi……is that the school uniform you are wearing?" while looking down.

"hmm? Oh yes it is actually, but this is the boys uniform."

"Huh?" Miharu had to think really hard about what Haruhi just said so she had to stop thinking which made a very long pause. Then Miharu suddenly burst out saying,

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING THE BOYS UNIFORM!!!???" This almost blew Haruhi off her feet but she kept her balance and laughed. Haruhi simply said,

"It's kind of complicated. I'll explain it to you another time. Just for the mean time, pretend that I'm a boy at school. Okay?" Haruhi said with a nervous smile on her face and her arm rubbing the back of her head.

Miharu couldn't believe what she was hearing coming out of Haruhi's mouth. As they walked the rest of the way Miharu was thinking to her self saying, "aww. I thought Haruhi was such a normal person but I guess like father like daughter." Miharu sighed out loud and Haruhi said,

"We're here!"

This surprised Miharu so much that it made her jump really high.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy!" said Haruhi with a great big smile.

As Miharu caught her breath from the startle Haruhi has given her she lost it again from the sight of the humongous school she was staring at. Her eyes sparkled and face shined like it never did before. She said to herself, "ALRIGHT! I'M GONNA STUDDY AT A CASTLE!!!" She just could not believe it. It was kind of like all her nerves were blown away just like Haruhi's presence did.

"huh?" Miharu remarked. "Where did Haruhi go?"

Miharu looked around and said confidently, "oh well. It's all good. I know I can do this. One step forward and a giant leap to my future." Miharu walked confidently through the gates on her way for her first day of Ouran Academy.


	2. First Day of School

**Okay. Second chapter. This chapter is way shorter than my first but the next one will be longer. I am trying my best. Have fun reading. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: again. I do not own ouran but I do own miharu and her story.**

**

* * *

  
**

Miharu was starting to feel nervous again but she didn't know why, considering there was nobody outside, she was alone. Either way, Miharu kept walking toward the doors of the school and when she went in she was even more amazed. Miharu could not believe how big the school was. Miharu then thought,

"okay. Now to find my classroom."

Miharu looked around some more and walked up the stairway. She had no idea where she was but she just kept walking reading the signs above the rooms. There was one room that caught her attention right away and it was the third music room.

"It looks like this music room isn't being used. I guess I'll go in there after school and maybe practice some piano and my singing," Miharu said while smiling to herself.

Miharu walked a little further and found the teachers lounge. She took a big breath and opened the door slowly. She took a peep in and saw many teachers in there many being male. Miharu felt like her fear just smacked her in the face when one of the male teachers asked her if there was something he could help her with. Because of this she was unable to talk. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. Then a female teacher stood up from her desk and said,

"oh your Miharu Mizuhashi, the new student, right?" The teacher grabbed Miharu's hand and said while smiling, "I've been waiting for you. You really are very beautiful. I saw your ID picture and I couldn't wait for you to come."

Miharu simply smiled nervously and let out a small chuckle.

****************

After introductions in the teacher's lounge Miharu and the homeroom teacher went to class. When they got to the door of the classroom the teacher said,

"Just stay out here for a little bit. I'm going to settle down the class and introduce you to them. When I say that we have a new transfer student you can come in okay?"

"umm…..I'd rather just go in and sit on my desk and do work. I don't really want everyone staring at me," said Miharu with rosy cheeks.

The teacher looked at Miharu with a questioned look and let out a quick laugh, "don't worry about it Miharu. Everyone here is really nice so just go in there and have fun."

"It's easier said then done," said Miharu under her breath.

"What was that? I didn't here you."

"oh nothing."

The teacher gave her a big smile and walked into the classroom. As the teacher settled down the class Miharu just kept taking big breaths. Her nerves were just getting worse. Miharu closed her eyes and thought to herself,

"I can't do this. What if I faint or I can't say anything in front of them? Maybe I should just leave."

When she was about to step back to leave, the teacher started telling the students about the new transfer student, which was Miharu's cue to go in. Miharu was so scared but she couldn't let her new teacher down or her mom. Miharu just took another big breath and opened the door and walked in slowly with her eyes looking down trying not to look at anyone except the teacher.

It was just how Miharu thought too. Everyone was looking at her thinking how beautiful she was both girls and boys. Everyone got loud again and it took the teacher quite a while to calm them down again.

Miharu was scared out of her mind. She didn't know what to do but the teacher continued by saying,

"Everyone. This is your new student Miharu Mizuhashi. She just transferred from another school in America so be considerate and be kind to her. If she ever needs help or looks like she is in trouble, please give her a hand to grab on to."

The teacher looked at Miharu and smiled. "Why don't you try saying something to them?"

Miharu was surprised and didn't think she had to say something so she was not prepared. She looked out at everyone in the class as they stared at her with amazement. Then she noticed that Haruhi was there as well so for that reason she got confidence to speak. Miharu raised her head with confidence, closed her eyes and said,

"My name is Miharu Mizuhashi and I would like it if you all helped me and take care of me while I'm here."

It became very quiet so Miharu opened her eyes thinking she had said something wrong. But then there was an uproar saying how cute Miharu is and how her voice suites her so much and that her Japanese is so fluent. Miharu was surprised and scared and took a step back. The teacher noticed that Miharu was getting frightened so she clapped her hands together and made all the students calm down again. She walked next to Miharu and put her hand on her back. The teacher gave an assuring smile and told her to sit in the back where the free desk was set up for her. Miharu nodded and walked slowly to her desk.

*****************

Classes had ended and Miharu was a little more calm. Haruhi stood up from her desk and went to Miharu since she noticed she was a bit stressed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hmm? Oh. I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

"Okay. Well I'm going to my club now so do you think you can walk home alone?"

"Oh. Actually. I was thinking of waiting for you. I kind of want to walk around the school a little more and get to know how to get from place to place."

"That is just fine. Where would you like to meet?"

"ummm. How about the front gates?"

"Sounds good. I should be done around 5."

"Kay. I'll be waiting."

They both smiled at each other and Haruhi was off to her club meeting. Miharu then thought, "I wonder what her club is? Hmmmm. Knowing how smart Haruhi is it's probably some debate team or something." Miharu shrugged it off and stood up from her desk to head to the office and get her new uniform. However, out of nowhere a lot of girls came toward her asking her how she keeps her face looking so soft. Miharu didn't know what to do so she just told them that she was kind of busy so she had to go. Then one of the girls said,

"okay Miharu. We'll talk tomorrow then right?"

Miharu turned around to face them and smiled, "yup. We can talk during lunch."

All the girls blushed and waved goodbye to her.

************

After searching for almost half an hour Miharu finally found the office and picked up her uniform. She sighed and said to herself, "Everyone here is so different. I don't belong here." Miharu walked mindlessly and ended up in front of the third music room, which she wanted to come to and practice her piano playing.

"It seems like this music room still isn't being used. This is perfect. Now I can practice until it's time to meet with Haruhi. Just for fifteen minutes."

Miharu opened the door and rose pedals came floating toward her and there stood six handsome students who called themselves the host club.

* * *

**SOrry again that this chapter is so short. I hope you liked it though. I will be posting the next chapter very soon. Let me know what you think so far. ^_^**


	3. Reveal of the Secret

**Here we go. Chapter THREE!! I hope you like. ^_^ Let's see if I can go to chapter four.**

**.:Disclaimer:. **

**I do not own ouran but i do own Miharu and family.**

* * *

There was nothing worse that Miharu could walk into. Miharu tried running away but for some odd reason the door wouldn't open.

"Welcome!" said the group of guys.

"How is our fine new client?" said one of the guys. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He is slender and tall and he seemed to be the leader of the group.

He stepped out of the group and got closer to Miharu. Miharu looked around the room trying to find another exit but it was to late because the blond guy was walking closer and closer to her. Miharu pressed herself to the door and slid down. She was trembling and her eyes were as wide as they could be.

The blond guy stuck out his hand and said,

"Please take my hand and I shall lead you to paradise. My name is Tamaki Suoh and these are the other host club's members."

Miharu had no idea what was going on but the more this Tamaki guy spoke the more she got scared. However, he did not seem to notice since he kept introducing his friends to her.

"The cool type, Kyoya Ootori. The little devils type, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The wild type, Takashi Morinozuka. And the boy Lolita type, Mitstukuni Haninozuka. Oh… and of coarse the natural type. Where is he anyways?"

After Tamaki introduced everyone he said with a smile on his face, "so which one do you like? Or am I, the prince type, the one you like?"

As Tamaki said this he was getting closer to Miharu. He went to touch her face and Miharu screamed and slapped his hand away from her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!" screamed out Miharu. All of the host club members were so surprised of what was happening. Tamaki just said sweetly, "hey. Are you okay? It's okay I won't hurt you." Miharu then started crying and said, "please stay away from me," and put her hands over her face. Miharu felt helpless and weak. Then the boy Lolita came toward her and said, "would you like to hold my usa chan?" He held out his bunny and Miharu just sobbed and looked at both the stuffed animal and the little boy thinking why there was a little boy. Although this was the case she felt a little safer and took the bunny and hugged it and said, "thank you," quietly. Miharu wiped the tears off her face and stood up. Then suddenly doors from the other side of the room opened up and there came in a familiar face.

"Miharu? What are you doing here?"

Miharu turned and saw that the person that called out to her was actually Haruhi. Miharu then ran to her and gave her a big hug and said out loudly while sniffling, "Haruhi!"

Miharu then started crying again. "I'm so glad you're here." Haruhi was so confused and did not know what was happening. Miharu let go of Haruhi and wiped the tears off once again.

"What's wrong Miharu?" asked Haruhi with concern.

Miharu didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure if she should tell Haruhi her secret or not.

"Did the guys do something to you?" said Haruhi with some anger looking at them.

"No Haruhi we didn't do anything I swear. Daddy would never do anything to hurt a girl," said Tamaki.

"She seems to have a fear of us or something," said Kyoya.

Miharu then twitched and thought to herself, "he nailed it." Miharu then said, "umm. Don't worry about it. It was nothing. I just thought I saw a giant spider so I got scared." Right after Miharu said this everyone gave her a dumb look and the twins stepped forward and said simultaneously, "Are you sure about that?" When Miharu saw that they were getting closer she hid behind Haruhi. Then Hikaru said, "hey Kyoya. It seems you were right!" Then Miharu said, "NO your wrong! I just wanted to get this lint off of Haruhi's coat," and she picked at the invisible lint. Then the twins got closer and Kaoru said, "really? Let us see." Then Miharu screamed "STAY AWAY!" Haruhi turned around and said to Miharu, "Are you afraid of them? Are you sure they didn't do anything to you?"

Miharu was shocked that Haruhi guessed right. Then Kyoya said while writing in his little notebook, "I don't think it is necessarily us in particular that she is afraid of." Everyone turned to look at him with questioned looks. "I believe she is afraid of males in general." Then the twins said, "Huh?" and Kaoru said, "Are you sure about that? Then how come she didn't push Honey senpai when he came near her?" Then Hikaru said, "Yeah. How come she didn't slap him away like she did with Tamaki?" Kyoya then said while pushing his glasses upward, "It is possibly because he is so much of a little kid that she didn't feel any threat."

"Wow Kyoya! You know so much!" said Honey with a happy face.

Miharu was getting a bit angry that this Kyoya guy who she has just met is guessing everything correctly. She did not like that her weakness is getting leaked out so easily to complete strangers. Miharu just couldn't hold it in anymore and said with clutched hands,

"How would you know? You don't even know me. STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE IF YOU'VE KNOWN ME FOR SO LONG!"

Miharu ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. Haruhi called out her name but Miharu didn't stop running.

"Jeez Kyoya. Why don't you think a little before you open your mouth huh? And the rest of you. I am ashamed of you all not to notice how she was feeling. How would you like if someone told everyone your one weakness?" Haruhi was very angry so she grabbed her bag and ran after Miharu.

***************

Miharu got to the main gate and saw that Haruhi was chasing after her. Haruhi then yelled out, "Miharu! Hold up!"

Miharu did not want to look at Haruhi's face. She couldn't look at her after having her find out her secret in the way hers was exposed.

"Miharu don't worry about anything. Everyone has his or her own little weaknesses. Those guys went overboard by saying it out loud like that. Come on. Let's go home. Okay?"

Haruhi was very understanding of how Miharu was feeling and so Miharu was somewhat happy. Miharu sniffed and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Haruhi and gave her a smile and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Haruhi, for being so understanding."

Then they giggled together and walked home.

When they got home Miharu changed into blue sweats and a big grey sweatshirt. Haruhi went straight to the kitchen to make dinner. When Miharu came out of the room Haruhi went in to change as well. Miharu sat down in the living room and started doing her homework. Haruhi changed into blue jeans and a green t-shirt. She finished dinner and called Miharu to eat. By the time they finished with everything they had a few hours before they had to go to sleep. The whole time they were doing what they had to do, both Haruhi and Miharu were very quiet. However, they were not quiet to themselves. They have been thinking of everything that had happened especially Miharu. Her day was very stressful since she was trying to dodge every guy that came near her and in the end she failed. The Host Club situation was a mess and a party killer for Miharu's day. Although this was at the top of Miharu's train of thought she was still wondering why Haruhi was there and why she has to wear the guys uniform to school. Miharu then decided to ask her since they haven't talked since they got home. "Well here it goes," thought Miharu.

"Hey Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing at the Host Club room?"

Haruhi was surprised that Miharu has brought this up. However, Haruhi thought that since she knows Miharu's secret it will only be fair if she told her hers. Haruhi took a deep breath and said to Miharu while looking at her with a straight face,

"When I was a new student at Ouran Academy I was trying to look for a quiet place to study but for some reason all the reading rooms were too loud for me to do my studies in. So I walked around the school and found the unused third music room."

Miharu's eyes opened wide and thought that Haruhi was also a victim of the Ouran Club.

"When I walked in I found the Host Club just as you did today. However," Haruhi paused and sighed.

Miharu looked at Haruhi intently since the story was getting interesting.

"The Host Club mistook me for a client and so they were asking me who was my type and so on and so forth. Then I took a big step back and wasn't looking where I was going so I crashed into a vase which was going into an auction starting at 8 million yen."

Miharu couldn't believe what Haruhi was saying. She was so amazed.

"So because of that vase I have a debt on them and so that is why I am a host club member. I have to get a thousand clients before the time I graduate." Haruhi sighed again and closed her eyes.

Miharu understood that Haruhi had a debt but she still didn't understand why she couldn't just work for them as a girl.

"So you have a debt to them. But……why do you have to dress up like a guy? Why couldn't you just work for them as a girl?"

Haruhi opened her eyes and gave a faint smile, "well when they saw me they thought I was a guy."

"Huh? How could they think you were a guy when you are so pretty," Miharu yelled out.

"well, I guess it is because of the way I was dressed."

Miharu was surprised and thought that Haruhi had it tougher than she did. Miharu was very happy that Haruhi had told her everything that had happened. She felt as if she was really connecting to Haruhi. Haruhi was the first true friend she ever had.

"Thank you Haruhi for telling me. It really makes me happy that you would tell me your secret. I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need to talk to someone about anything, I am here for you. We are basically best of friends already right?" Miharu smiled very big and Haruhi smiled back.

"Thanks Miharu. Yes we are best friends now. I'm here for you too." They both laughed the rest of the night until they went to sleep.

*******************

The next morning Miharu was not feeling like going to school at all. She looked at the uniform carefully and didn't like what she was seeing. She could not believe how big it was and yellow. It was her least favorite color and she hated wearing dresses with such a big puff. Although Miharu didn't like to attract attention she had a great eye for fashion. Since she was ready so quickly she decided to fix the uniform a bit. Miharu grabbed a pair of scissors and took out her sewing kit she brought from America. She set the uniform and spoke to herself while she tore the uniform apart.

"Okay. First of all the puffs on the sleeves have got to go. The long sleeves too, I'll make it short sleeved instead. Get rid of this white collar and the length is way too long. And this puff, Augh."

After an hour past she was all done. She put on her uniform and black nylons and she felt so accomplished. She brushed her hair and left it down again but she put her bangs back to make a small poof. She walked out to the kitchen and saw Haruhi had made breakfast and was eating her part of it.

"Hey Haruhi I'm ready lets go."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry so I'm skipping today."

Haruhi looked up and saw Miharu's self made uniform. Her eyes opened widely and glistened. The uniforms puff was still there but it was lowered by a lot. The length of it was about a little below the knee. It had a yellow bow in the back with a white border. The sleeves were short now and it had a white border around it like it normally did while it was long. The collar was gone but the red ribbon was put around the border of the neckline. It was perfect for Miharu's taste.

Miharu gave a twirl with a smile on her face, "do you like?"

"wow Miharu, is that the uniform? It looks nothing like it."

Miharu simply giggled.

"But don't you think it will attract attention?" said Haruhi without thinking.

Miharu froze and couldn't believe that she didn't think about that.

"Oh God I'm gonna die! I have to go change right away."

"No Miharu it's okay let's go we are going to be late."

"But your right. I'm gonna attract so much attention. What do I do?" Miharu was now terrified.

Haruhi grabbed onto Miharu's hand and said, "Don't worry about anything. I'm here for you remember?"

Miharu looked at her with a worried look but Haruhi's confident look gave her the thought that she was right. Miharu nodded and gave her a small smile.

"You're right. As long as we stick together I can do this. I can go through the day without crying this time."

They both giggled and walked out of the house to go for Miharu's second day of Ouran Academy.

* * *

**This chapter was preatty short too but I tried. I've been trying to get motivated to write chapter four but it might be a while. I'll try to go at it soon and write a master piece. *giggle***

**don't forget to review and/or comment. ^_^**


	4. My New Troubles

**Hey Everyone! Sorry I took so long to post up my new chapter. I just have been very busy lately. I'll try to write new chapters faster.**

**Well, this is chapter FOUR!!! YEY!!! I hope you enjoy reading it. **

.:Disclaimer:. nothing of ouran belongs to me except for Miharu Mizuhashi.

* * *

Miharu and Haruhi finally got to school but no matter what Haruhi did she couldn't get Miharu to step across the gate to get to the schools building. It was as if Miharu's shoes were cemented to the ground and nothing could move her.

"Come on Miharu we are going to be late if we don't keep walking," said Haruhi with a worried face.

Miharu just stared blankly toward the building and was talking to herself under her breath. "I can't, I can't, I can't."

She suddenly snapped out of it and looked straight into Haruhi's eyes and yelled out, "Haruhi. I can't do it! I can't go in wearing this. I have to go back and change."

Miharu turned around to go back to the house but Haruhi grabbed her hand and told her with sincerity, "Remember what we talked about at home? Well, I'm still here and I will stay until we get through the day. I promise."

Miharu was surprised but she was so happy that her eyes began to tear up. She nodded and said, "okay Haruhi. Let's go." She wiped her eyes and held Haruhi's hand tightly which seemed to give her more confidence to keep walking toward the building.

Although she was confident, she could feel everyone's eyes staring at her. Then she could hear people whispering with one another. Miharu just closed her eyes and kept pressing forward. Miharu opened her eyes, and before she knew it, they were in the classroom. Miharu was so confused considering she was sitting at her desk already. She raised her head and saw Haruhi who was standing in front of her desk. Haruhi smiled big bent down and said, "See. Nothing happened. You are safe."

Miharu was still confused of how it happened but she was very happy. Miharu suddenly felt very uneasy considering everyone was staring at her and whispering between one another. Miharu thought to her self, "I definitely shouldn't have done this to my uniform. Oh gosh. Why am I such a fashion freak? Why couldn't I just wear the uniform like every normal girl would."

Miharu looked down at her desk and clutched her hands into fists and began to shake. Haruhi simply put her hand on top of Miharu's and said, "Don't worry. Everything will be all right. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Miharu nodded once again and Haruhi walked toward her desk. Miharu sighed and hoped that Haruhi was right. She hoped nothing would happen. Not anything bad at least.

***********

Classes have ended and like yesterday Haruhi went to her club with the twins.

"Just like Haruhi said, nothing happened. Now I have to figure out what I'm going to do today while I wait for Haruhi." Miharu started packing her stuff when suddenly a group of girls stood in front of her desk. At first Miharu did not notice them but she felt a bad aura surrounding her and she saw shadows on her desk. She shivered and looked up and saw that it was the girls from yesterday. Miharu smiled and said, "hi girls. How are you today? I can talk today since I have quite a while to kill before I have to go home."

The girls were not happy with Miharu. One of the girls got irritated of how happy Miharu was and slammed Miharu's desk. Miharu jumped and began to worry. She did not know what to do at this situation except stare at the girls with confusion.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING HOLDING HARUHI-KUN'S HAND TODAY?" yelled out the girl who slammed the desk.

Miharu was surprised at what she was hearing. When suddenly it hit her. "Everyone thinks Haruhi is a boy," thought Miharu.

Miharu did not know what to say. She could not simply tell them the truth because they wouldn't believe her and it would just make the situation worse. She just had to come up with something.

"umm –" Miharu replied quietly.

"HUH?"

"I was just shaking Haruhi's hand. It's not like I was actually holding his hand."

The girls stared at her with disgust.

"Do you really think we are that stupid? We saw you holding hands all the way from the front gate to the classroom. Not only did we see it, but so did the whole school! And how dare you call him only by his first name?!" yelled out the girl.

The other girls just stood there staring at her angrily with their arms crossed.

Miharu was very sad and didn't know what to do. All she thought was that she had to apologize. Miharu opened her mouth to reply when suddenly a large shadow stood behind her and a deep voice called out to her. She turned around slowly and saw that it was Takashi Morinozuka. Miharu then began to feel her body slowly feeling heavier and heavier. She could not believe she was having two bad things happen to her at the same time. Miharu turned back around to face the girls.

"Are these girls bothering you?" bellowed Takashi Morinozuka while giving the girls a glare.

The girls got startled and replied with fright, "no… we are not bothering her. We were just having a friendly chat. Isn't that right girls?" They all nodded nervously and said "yeah." Then the leader of the pack said, " So we'll be going now Miharu. We'll see you tomorrow." The girls walked away but they were not happy at all.

Miharu was very confused about what happened considering the girls were very upset with her. She just shrugged and stood up and walked to the front of the class. Miharu turned around and faced Takashi Morinozuka.

"Thank you very much for helping me out Mori-senpai. You already know my secret so I will not hide it from you. I am very afraid of you but at this distance I think I am okay. So thank you again." Miharu bowed, rose up, and stared at Mori. He simply stared back without saying anything.

There was a very long and awkward silence. Miharu didn't know what to say next so she started to fidget. Mori then started walking toward Miharu. She noticed this and so she took steps back. He was not stopping and so Miharu did not either until she hit the wall and she had nowhere to go but the door. By the time Miharu thought of running to the door it was to late because Mori was already standing right in front of Miharu. It was at that time that Miharu panicked, fell to the ground, and lost consciousness.

************

Meanwhile at the third music room each one of the host club members are working very hard. When suddenly Mitstukuni Haninozuka comes out of the back room crying. All the girls went to him to comfort him.

"What's wrong Honey?" said one of the girls with long brown hair.

"I can't find Takashi. Where is he?" sobbed Honey.

Everyone looked around and couldn't believe that they haven't noticed him leave the room. Then a girl with shoulder length black hair said, "It's okay Honey. I bet he just went to the bathroom."

Then Honey blinked with relief and hugged the girl saying happily, "okay. I believe you. You are probably right. Thank you!" Because of Honey's reaction all the girls screamed of joy and blushed saying, "HE'S SO CUTE!" Honey simply smiled and ran off to eat some sweets. Although Honey seemed satisfied with the reply he got, the other hosts were still wondering what happened.

***********

Half an hour has passed and there are only fifteen minutes left until the club meeting ends. Yet Mori has not returned from where ever he went. Everyone was starting to worry considering he didn't tell anyone where he was going. There were only a couple of girls left at the club including the group who were bothering Miharu earlier in the classroom. The girls were still bothered by what they saw in the morning but they still requested Haruhi since they like her so much. Although they were together with Haruhi they noticed that she was kind of dazed. Then the leader of the group asked, "What's wrong Haruhi? Are you not feeling well?" Haruhi came out of her thoughts and said, "oh. No. Sorry girls. I was just thinking about something."

Suddenly the doors opened wide and in came Takashi Morinozuka with Miharu Mizuhashi in his arms. He went straight to the bed that they had in the room and placed her there. All the hosts were surprised of what they saw, especially Haruhi.

"Sorry girls I have to go and check up on Miharu. I have to make sure she is okay. I'll definitely put you on the top of my list for tomorrow." Haruhi stood up and ran toward the bed.

Tamaki Suoh then stood up and said out loudly, "I'm sorry girls but I will have to end today's early. I am sorry for the miss convenience, but everyone who is in the middle of their appointments, we will reschedule you to be the first ones tomorrow." All the girls wined and walked out quietly without complaints. The only ones who were unsatisfied were Haruhi's group of girls. They became even more hateful toward Miharu but they just left with angry faces and crossed arms. Kyoya noticed this but he just let them be and went toward where the rest of the hosts were crowding.

They were all staring at Miharu and Haruhi looked up at Mori and said, "What happened? Why is Miharu unconscious?"

Mori looked strait into Haruhi's face and said monotonously, "I got too close."

Everyone looked at him with confused face. They were amazed how simple Mori was with his words. Miharu then groaned and moved a little, she was coming to. She opened her eyes slowly and everything was blurry at first but after a few blinks she could see clearly, everyone staring at her. Miharu blushed and went straight under the covers. Haruhi went to uncover her and asked, "What happened Miharu? Did you get sick?"

Miharu uncovered herself and sat up slowly. She scratched her head, thought for a little while and said after a long pause, "I don't know." Everyone except Mori fell on their knees from finding out how simple even Miharu could be. They thought she was going to give a long explanation of what happened considering she had to be carried into the room. Miharu then saw that Mori was staring at her with such strong eyes. She blushed, looked down on the covers, and said, "I don't even know how I got here. All I remember is being in the classroom packing my bag." They all stood up and Honey said excitingly, "Takashi brought you here carried like a princess." Then the twins said simultaneously, "Yeah. It was like a princes saved from the top of the tower." Then Honey finished by saying, "By her prince in shining armor." Then they all pictured this fairytale like scene as if it actually happened that way. Miharu blushed and shook her hands saying,

"That can't be true. There is no way anyone would do that."

"It's true Miharu. We were all surprised when Mori-senpai suddenly came in the room carrying you," Haruhi said with worried eyes.

Miharu looked down at the covers, blushed and stayed quiet not knowing what to say. Mori just turned around got his bag and headed toward the door. Honey noticed this so he also did the same and followed him out the door saying, " Hold on Takashi!" He turned around and said, "Bye Bye Miharu. I hope you feel better." He waved goodbye and closed the door. Kyoya then said, " I guess we'll take our leave as well." Tamaki then said, "Wait! Why do I have to go? I want to know what happened to Miharu." Then Hikaru said schemingly, "I guess we'll be the only ones to hear her story." He turned to look at Tamaki and smirked. Tamaki then straitened up and said,

"Oh no you don't. You both are also coming with us."

"AWWW. But we don't want too."

After their little dispute, all the hosts were gone and only Haruhi and Miharu were left alone. Miharu stood up from the bed and Haruhi said,

"Are you sure you can stand?"

Miharu looked at her and said with a smile on her face, "yes. I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay? It's not like I got a broken foot or anything." Haruhi frowned at her but Miharu just said, "How 'bout we take off too. We have to make dinner for your dad." Haruhi wasn't really satisfied but she just nodded and said, "okay."

They went back to the classroom to grab Miharu's stuff and took off.

**********

The afternoon went by pretty quick and before they knew it, it was time to go to bed. Haruhi then tried asking Miharu what happened. At this point Miharu has remembered everything what happened but she did not want to trouble Haruhi so she just shrugged and said,

"I already told you I don't remember. Sorry, but if I knew I would tell you."

"Sorry. I just wish I could do something for you especially when I promised nothing would happen. I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I should've brought you with me to the club."

Miharu looked at her with sorrow eyes and said, "It's not your fault. It's not like you have to protect me 24/7."

"I know I don't but the problem is that I promised. Next time I won't leave you alone." Haruhi put a fist up next to her face to show her confidence.

When Haruhi said this Miharu thought of the girls who gave her trouble. She did not want these girls to do anything else to her so she said,

"It's okay Haruhi. I really appreciate you being there for me but you don't have to go through that trouble for me."

"But –"

"It's okay. I got a better idea. How about we try something new tomorrow. I'll leave the house before you tomorrow morning and I'll come home alone. Just to see how brave I am."

"Why – "

"Please Haruhi. Do it for me. I want to get rid of my fear. Please" Miharu kneeled down hoping Haruhi wouldn't think anything bad of her.

There was a short pause and Haruhi interrupted it by saying,

"Okay. I will help you Miharu. I am so proud of you. Just make sure you call me when you get to school and when you get home."

Miharu was amazed that Haruhi agreed so easily. She then smiled and agreed with Haruhi. They went to their beds and turned the lights off. Although Miharu had a long day she was unable to fall asleep. She was too scared of what was going to happen to her tomorrow. Even though she couldn't stop going though her day, because of all her worrying and thinking, she fell asleep without even noticing.

* * *

**There you have it. Chapter four in the flesh. Tell me what you thought. If you have any ideas that I could put in my story, let me know. I'll give you credit for it. Thanks Everyone!!! I'll try to put chapter five sooner then I did with this one.**


	5. My New Character

**Yey!!!. Finally Chapter five!!! Sorry it took me so long. I've had so many tests in school lately that I haven't had any time for fun. But here you go. Chapter five. I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**~I do not own anything of ouran high school. I only own Miharu Mizuhashi~**

* * *

It is five o'clock in the morning and Miharu is wide-awake. Although she fell asleep her mind was working the whole night. Basically, she did not rest at all. As Miharu lied in her bed staring at the ceiling, Haruhi and her father, Ranka, were still sleeping. All Miharu could think of was her little idea she told Haruhi the night before.

**.:Flashback:.**

"It's okay. I got a better idea. How about we try something new tomorrow. I'll leave the house before you tomorrow morning and I'll come home alone. Just to see how brave I am."

"Why – "

"Please Haruhi. Do it for me. I want to get rid of my fear. Please"

"Okay. I will help you Miharu. I am so proud of you. Just make sure you call me when you get to school and when you get home."

**.:Back to real time:.**

Miharu groaned and said, "I can't believe I said that. What was I thinking."

Haruhi turned in her bed and began to sleep talk, "It's okay Miharu….I'll protect you."

Miharu was very surprised that Haruhi even thinks of protecting her during her sleep. She looked at Haruhi with a sad expression on her face then she looked back up at the ceiling with confidence. Miharu reached to the ceiling and made a fist.

"Alright. I'll do this. I'll even make a better dress from my other uniform. I must not let Haruhi down. Also –"

Miharu thought of her mother and how hard she works for her sake. How much she troubles herself to protect Miharu. Miharu became even more fierce and said,

"— for making mom proud."

Miharu stood up made her bed, took a shower, and got ready to tear her uniform apart.

**************

A few hours have passed and Haruhi woke up to see that Miharu was already gone. Haruhi got up and got ready to leave. As she was making breakfast she thought with concern, "I hope Miharu is okay. I also hope she ate breakfast. Knowing her she would skip because of how nervous she is."

Haruhi then shivered a little and said, "I should not have let her go by herself. What if something happens to her? She hasn't even called –"

Haruhi's cell phone rings and of coarse it is Miharu. Haruhi picked it up quickly and said,

"Hello?! Miharu are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm okay" as she said this there was a lot of noise in the background.

Haruhi was a little worried about the noise, "Where are you?"

"I'm at school silly. Where else would I be?"

"Why is it so loud though?"

"hmm…well for some reason the students are making a big fuss about something. Are you coming soon Haruhi?"

"Ah. Yes. I'm almost done with breakfast. I will be there in about ten minutes."

"okay. See you later Haruhi."

Miharu giggled and hung up. Haruhi was actually very worried so she skipped breakfast and ran to the school.

*******

There stood Haruhi out of breath since she sprinted all the way from home. She took a deep breath and opened the classroom door. When she looked inside the classroom, there stood Miharu in the middle of the room with everyone surrounding her. Haruhi let out a breath and walked through the people to get to Miharu. When Haruhi got to the front of the crowd she saw that Miharu has done herself another good job with her uniform. The puffiness of the skirt was gone and it was cut about knee high. The sleeves were also completely gone and so the dress was a spaghetti strap. To top it off Miharu had a small ribbon tied around her waist, which gave the elegance to the dress. Miharu also added a delicate, white shawl, to go with it.

Haruhi was amazed that Miharu was still standing. Not only was she okay, but also she was giggling and smiling like there was nothing wrong. All the girls were screaming of how cute she looked and the boys were going one by one kneeling on their knees to kiss her hand. As this was happening, the jealous group of girls, of the other day, has just arrived. The leader had no idea what was going on but then she noticed that Miharu was the center of attention. Her anger shot to the roof so she headed toward Miharu and bumped right into her. The crash was so sudden that Miharu had no chance to catch her balance, so she fell on the grown. Miharu looked at the girl with a surprised look on her face. The girl gave a small chuckle and said with sarcasm,

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. Well you were kind of in the way of my seat."

Miharu was not going to have this ruin her morning so she stood up, dusted her self off and gave her a big fake smile. Then she said,

"It's alright. Next time watch where you're going."

Miharu turned around and walked toward her desk and sat down. She took off her shawl and put it inside her desk.

The girl was not happy of how Miharu responded to her. She called her group for a meeting and they went out of the classroom to talk. However, the teacher came in right at the same moment so the group was not aloud to leave the classroom. Then the leader said, "we'll meet after class before lunch."

The teacher told everyone to get to their seats because class was starting. After the students settled down and went to their seats, Haruhi used the opportunity to speak to Miharu.

"Hey, Miharu. Are you okay?" whispered Haruhi with a worried face.

Miharu laughed quietly and said, "What's with that face Haruhi? Of coarse I'm okay. Can't you see me here?"

Haruhi composed her face and said, "well, yeah, but…..All those guys were surrounding you. Weren't you scared?"

Miharu put a confused face and said, "hm? What do you mean by that?"

Haruhi was so confused by Miharu's answer so she replied quietly, "I thought you were afraid of guys? Wasn't that your big secret?"

Miharu made a cute giggle and said, "Silly Haruhi. I don't know where you heard that but…I'm happier than can ever be. I felt like the spot light was set on me."

Miharu looked up as if she was daydreaming and gave out a sigh of happiness. Haruhi was still a little confused but she just dropped it and changed the subject.

"Are you going to walk home alone after school? Or would you like to wait for me so we can walk home together?"

Miharu looked at Haruhi and smiled. She winked at her and said, "We'll see"

Haruhi blushed a little because of how cute Miharu looked at that moment but she just shook it off and looked up front at the board.

********

The bell rang and it was lunchtime. Miharu stood up and went to Haruhi's desk.

"Would you like to go to the cafeteria with me? It looks like you forgot your lunch today."

Haruhi stood up and said, "I can't believe I forgot my lunch."

Miharu giggled and said, "It's okay. I'll pay for you. I brought enough for the both of us."

She looked at the twins and said, "Would you two like to join us?"

They looked at each other with confusion and said simultaneously, "Us?"

Miharu smiled and shrugged while saying, "Of coarse. Who else?"

They stood up with out answering and headed out to the cafeteria with both Haruhi and Miharu.

After a few minutes the classroom was empty and the jealous girls came in with disgusted looks on their faces. One of the girls said,

"I can't believe she has all those boys surrounding her"

Then another said, "Yeah. Who does she think she is?"

Then there was the group of girls quarreling with each other when suddenly the leader of the group said, "That's enough."

They got quiet but one of them had a last thought in their mind and said, "and now she's getting close to the Hitachiin brothers."

The leader stood up on a chair and said, "As leader of this group, I propose we do something of this girl's doings. She comes into our school and thinks she can do whatever she wants. We cannot allow this to go any further. We must plan to stop this girl at once."

The girls were so touched that they awed and clapped with agreement. The leader got off the chair and went toward the girls. "This is what we are going to do."

*******

Lunchtime was almost done so Miharu, Haruhi and the twins began to walk back to the classroom. They were talking and laughing. Even Miharu was enjoying herself. Kaoru noticed this and said with a grin, "well it seems you have gotten rid of your fear." They stopped walking and Hikaru then said, "yeah. Did something _good_ happen?" Miharu looked at them with a confused face and said, "What do you mean by that?" The twins then put on a "duh" face and said simultaneously, "You're little fear of guys." Miharu put her arms on her waist and said to them, somewhat angrily, "I don't know where you guys are hearing this stuff. But you got to stop believing everything people tell you. You too Haruhi. When you hear something like that, it is better to ask the person if it is true. It's rude to believe rumors like that." Miharu huffed and turned around and kept walking toward the classroom. Hikaru and Kaoru had no idea what she meant by what she just said so they both looked at Haruhi. Haruhi simply smiled uncomfortably and shrugged at them. The twins just let it go and ran to catch up to Miharu.

*******

They finally got to the classroom and they walked toward their desks. Then they all noticed that there was something on Miharu's desk. Miharu picked it up and noticed that it was her shawl. They all looked at it with a surprised look. Her shawl has been cut and painted on. It also had staples all over it. Miharu couldn't believe this was happening to her. She sat down, kept staring at her shawl and began to feel like she was going to cry. The three hosts looked at her with grief.

Then the jealous girls walked into the classroom and noticed that Miharu has found her torn up shawl. They put on smirks and giggled quietly.

Miharu noticed this so she was sure that it was those girls who have ruined her favorite shawl. She then put on a smile and began to laugh. The girls turned around to look at her. They were so confused, they thought that she has lost it. Not only the girls, but so did Haruhi and the twins. Miharu then sat up straight and took out a pair of scissors and started to cut up her shawl into little strips. They were all so surprised at what she was doing. Haruhi even grabbed her hand to stop her.

"What are you doing Miharu? You're only making it worse!"

Miharu looked up at her and smiled sweetly, "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

Haruhi believed her and so she let her go. At the end Miharu's shawl was all cut up into little pieces. The girls were just staring at her with disgusted looks on their faces. Miharu looked up at them and gave them an evil smirk. The girls were shocked and turned away.

Miharu then began to form things with the strips of her shawl. At the end she made a necklace, bracelet, a pair of earrings, and little bows for her hair. She put on the accessories and walked to the girls who were whispering with each other.

Miharu still had extras so she took them with her and put them on their desks with a slam. They looked at her and saw that she was glowing. Her new made jewelry had made her even more beautiful and cute. The way she put the ribbon on her little bun. The tiny ribbon earrings, and the choker necklace gave her a doll look. Also the bracelets she added were so unique.

Miharu gave them a big fake smile and said,

"I had extras so I thought I'd give them to you. Besides I would not have been able to do this if it wasn't for you girls." She leaned over to them and said with an evil tone, "Next time, I'll give you a little _surprise _of my own_._" Miharu gave them a smirk and walked away to her own desk.

The girls got a little scared but the leader just grabbed the accessories and clutched them in a fist with anger. She whispered to herself, "she won't get away with this."

After a while, more and more students started to come into the class. The teacher then came in and began the lesson.

During the rest of the day the jealous girls kept pulling pranks on Miharu, and every time Miharu turned it around on them, just like with the shawl incident. They took her writing utensils, ripped her homework, and they even wrote all over her books. Since that didn't work, they tore the books apart.

Surprisingly Miharu thought it was funny that those girls were trying so hard to ruin her life so much. They just got angrier every time she fixed what they have broken. Miharu was enjoying herself. It's like she is a totally different person.

*******

The end of the day has come and everyone has left to go to their club meetings. Miharu was the only one in the classroom so she started to do the homework that is due the next day. She was almost done when suddenly the leader of the jealous pack snatched the paper off Miharu's desk and ripped it in half. Miharu jumped off her chair and slammed her hands in her desk.

"WHAT IS YOU PROBLEM?"

The leader looked at her and said, "YOU ARE MY PROBLEM! WHY DON'T YOU STOP BEING SUCH A PAIN?"

"THAT SHOULD BE MY LINE. YOU'VE BEEN PICKING ON ME THE WHOLE DAY!"

The girl backed off and said, "You knew it was us?"

Miharu crossed her arms and said, "of coarse I know. Who else would do that to me. Nobody else seems to have any problem with me except for _you_ three."

The girls huffed and said, "well stop hanging out with Haruhi and we'll leave you alone."

Miharu put on a surprise face then she chuckled. "You mean this is why you've been bugging me the whole day?

The girls looked at her with dumbfounded faces.

Miharu giggled then burst into a laugh. She picked up the ripped homework and packed her bag. She looked at them and caught her breath after laughing so much.

"Why would I do something like that? Haruhi is my friend. I'm not going to stop talking to him because you girls tell me too."

Miharu began walking toward the door and the leader yelled out, " I mean it! If you don't stop talking to him then we'll keep making your life miserable!"

Miharu was at the door and turned around to face the girls. She gave them a grim look with a smile and said, "Well, I'll just have to keep fixing it….And maybe ruin yours." She gave a small chuckle and left.

The girls were so scared of Miharu's response. They felt her evil aura choking them. Then the leader snapped out of it, got really angry, and began to scream and kick the desks down. The other two girls became frantic of her actions and tried to stop her.

*********

Miharu went to the bathroom and ran into one of the stalls. She went against the wall, wrapped her arms around herself and began to tremble. She slid to the ground and said, "I can't believe I just did that. What was I thinking? Those girls are gonna kill me now."

Miharu covered her face and began to breath very heavily. She was thinking about her day.

"Not only those girls, but all those guys. How could I let them just touch me like that. Sure it was just a kiss on the hand but………there were so many…" She wrapped her arms around her knees and began to tremble once again. "…they were all around me."

Miharu's breathing was getting even heavier. She covered her ears and began to hyperventilate. It was kind of like all her fears had slammed onto her and were suffocating her. The only thing she could do is lay down and take deep breaths. After a few deep breaths she calmed down and relaxed. She sat up and took another deep breath.

"Okay. The day is almost over. I just need to stay into character for a little more, then I'll be just fine. Good thing mama put me into those acting classes. The professor was really impressed to see how I was overcome by the character I was playing."

She sighed and stood up slowly. She dusted off her dress and slapped her cheeks. "Alright. I'm ready to go back out there." Miharu took another breath, closed her eyes and concentrated on her other character. The character who is strong and isn't afraid of anything. Her new, Miharu Mizuhashi, image.

"I'm coming."

* * *

**So what you think!? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Let me know. Leave your comments and reviews. I'm sorry again for taking long again for uploading. Anyways, Thank you again for reading. I'll try to make the next chapter good. ^_^**


	6. The Plan

**Hey everyone, it's been WAY too long. It took me forever to get this one finally done. Sorry everyone. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. As you can see I won't be as constant as I wish I could be but i will keep writing until I finish this story. Now go and read on to your hearts content. ^_^**

.:Disclaimer:.

_I do not own the manga or any of the character from Ouran Highschool Host Club. The only thing I do own is my own character Miharu Mizuhashi._

_.:._

* * *

Miharu walks out of the bathroom with attitude and heads toward the third music room, which is where the host club is located. She opened the door and noticed that all of the hosts were quite busy. The beautiful room lit with the rays of the sun brought out a feeling of heaven. This scene made Miharu relax and feel at home. Miharu looked around the room and saw that there was a piano under a veil so she walked toward it. Everybody was so into their little conversations that nobody noticed Miharu walk into the room. Miharu took this to advantage and sat on the piano stool. She opened the cover to unveil the keys and slid her hand across the top of the piano. Miharu was amazed of how good in shape the piano was in. Miharu fell in love right away. She placed her hands on the keys and started to play Gymnopedie No.1 by Erik Satie. Miharu has forgotten of where she was. The piano is one of Miharu's weaknesses. Once she begins to play a song she goes into another world, she escapes reality.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face in the direction of the music. At first they didn't know what to think but because the playing had so much feeling everyone closed their eyes and thought about happy moments in their life. Miharu finished playing and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she saw and heard everyone clapping. She stood up quickly turned toward them and bowed. Miharu blushed and said frantically,

"Please forgive me for interrupting your meetings."

Tamaki stood up and said with pride, "nonsense. Your music brought happiness to this room, isn't that right everyone?"

Everyone agreed and gave big smiles. The only ones who did not appreciate Miharu's actions were the group of jealous girls. The leader stood up and yelled out,

"That is NOT right at all! We are here making up our meeting from yesterday, and here comes _little miss princess _to interrupt us again. We are paying for this meeting and we deserve some attention. Not her!"

Haruhi stood up from her seat and smiled, "Girls, Girls, do not fret. I'm here and we can stay here talking as long as you want"

"That is not the point Haruhi-kun. It is not fair that every time that girl comes here she gets all the attention. I thought the ouran club was made to make us feel like princesses, not something that is there to talk up."

Miharu stood up from the bench and faced the girls and bowed down too them and said with attitude, "Please forgive me. I did not mean to cause such a disturbance. Next time I will come here as a client will that make you happy?"

The girl walked toward Miharu, raised her hand, and swung to hit her face. Miharu knew this was coming, so she simply closed her eyes and prepared for the slap. However, after a few seconds have passed Miharu's face was still intact. It did not hurt and it didn't feel hot. It was as if nothing happened. Miharu opened her eyes and saw that the girls hand was stopped mid way, by one of the Host club, Mori senpai. "Do my eyes deceive me?" thought Miharu. Kyoya then stepped up and said,

"If you do not like how we run our club, you are not obligated to stay. The door is right there and it is open for anyone to leave."

Miharu could not believe what was happening. The Ouran host club was sticking up for her.

"Ladies should not be treating each other like this. A lady should never raise their hand against another," spoke Tamaki.

"So maybe you should leave"

"And not come back," said the Hitachin brothers, one after the other.

"Yeah. And a friend of Haruhi is a friend of ours," said honey senpai happily.

Mori simply nodded with Honey's response and the girl whipped her hand out of Mori's grip. This made the girl even more furious.

"Are you seriously siding with a girl like her? You know you will be losing three clients here."

"Don't worry, we have plenty more. Besides _a girl like her_ can easily find more clients for us by joining the club," said Kyoya with confidence.

They all looked at Kyoya. Miharu was so astonished at what he had just said. She couldn't believe her ears.

"What do you—"

"Isn't that right Tamaki?" Kyoya interrupted without caring of what Miharu was going to say.

Tamaki came out of the surprised state and came back to his composure.

"Yes. That's right."

The jealous girl simply grunted, turned around whipping her hair and stomped out of the room.

"Well girls, thank you for coming today. It seems that our meeting today has come to an end. I hope to see you all again," said Tamaki with a wink at the end which made all the girls melt down into their chairs.

As all the girls walked out, Miharu was still in shock of what has just happened. She turned to Kyoya and said frantically, "what did you mean by your last comment?" Kyoya looked at her and said while pushing his glasses upward, "I said what I meant. Those girls were constant customers and since your little show cost us three of our best customers...I believe it is fair if you paid up with your body."

"My what?"

Haruhi saw a very familiar pattern here. She saw that this was not going to end well for Miharu, so she decided to stop this at once before it got worse.

"Kyoya, leave this to me. Leave Miharu alone. Those girls were my clietns and I can simply gain more."

"Now don't you seem confident. However, I do not believe that is how it actually works in the real world Haruhi. Miharu has lost us some money, so she must fix it some way or another."

Miharu stepped out and said, "What do I have to do?" Kyoya gave a smile which gave Miharu chills down her spine. "You simply need to work for us, the same way as we do."

"So you mean, I must become a hostess?"

"Exactly."

Miharu, since she was still in character, gave a small chuckle and said, "that sounds good to me. But what is in it for me? I believe I deserve something big considering I will be giving you such a large amount of money when I join."

"Is that so. Well, I guess your little fear of guys will disappear in no time if you work with us."

It was after school and Miharu has come back to who she really was and started panicking to Haruhi.

"Haruhi. What am I supposed to do? I can't do this. How am I going to work as a hostess when I can't even look at a guy straight in the eye, let alone talk to them?"

"Maybe you can do what you did today. Converting yourself into another character seemed to have worked very well."

"Yes I know that but... what if I snap? What if I suddenly come back to who I actually am?"

Haruhi smiled and gave Miharu a hug. "Don't worry Miharu. I know you can do this. We will all be there to support you. If anything goes wrong the guys and I will cover up for you, just like we did today. That is what the ouran club is about. We actually become some strange type of family."

Miharu laughed and gained confidence from Haruhi's words. "I guess your right Haruhi. It's time for me to grow up and get over my fears. I can't be afraid forever, now can I?"

The girls then started talking about a strategy of things that Miharu could do to get her customers. Also, of what to do if she ever came out of character. Then they came up with a plan that Miharu must go out on dates. Miharu must get over some of her fear in order for her next day of school to be a success. Since, coincidentally, the school had a week off beginning tomorrow, they have planned a study date with the boys and Miharu.

The girls have decided and so Haruhi called the Ouran club to let them know of all that had happened that day and about the plan that they have come up with. The boys agreed with this idea and have decided what to do for tomorrow.

After hanging up the boys went out of their way to plan on their study dates. In Honey's house, Mori was there. When they hung up Honey said, "I'm so excited Mori! I can't wait for my study date with Miharu!" Mori stayed seated quiet on the couch as he spaced out. Honey noticed he wasn't paying attention so he walked right in front of his face and asked, "What's wrong Mori? Do you not feel well?" Mori snapped out of thought and stood up, "I'm okay." Honey was a little worried but he smiled and said, "I'm glad you're not sick." After a pause Honey said with a serious face, "You don't have to do the date if you don't want to. I'm sure everyone will understand." Honey smiled nicely at Mori hoping he will feel better. Mori walked away and said, "I'll be fine."

While this is happening Miharu and Haruhi are planning some more about their study date with the boys. "We should get snacks and stuff. I'm sure we will be studying till very late," said Haruhi with a smile. Miharu looked at Haruhi with concern and said, "Haruhi, are you sure your father won't mind us having the boys over?" Haruhi looked up at Miharu and saw that she was worried. She smiled kindly and said, "Don't worry Miharu, everything will be alright." Miharu felt a little better after Haruhi's response but she felt bad that they were going through so much hassle just for her sake. She didn't like others doing so much for her, it made her feel a nuisance. "Miharu, would you mind grabbing a pen and a notebook so we can write down what we need for tomorrow?" Miharu nodded and off she went into their room to grab some paper from her bag. Miharu was getting nervous as time went by because it was getting closer to the time when so many guys at once in a small room will surround her. Little did she know, that was the smallest thing of her worries, a surprise was heading her way, a surprise that she did not expect to happen ever in her life.

After a few hours it has become night and it was time to sleep. Miharu couldn't fall asleep because of all the nerves she had for tomorrow.

"Haruhi...are you awake?"

"yeah, whats wrong?"

"I can't sleep. I'm too nervous for tomorrow."

Haruhi gave a small smile and said, "Don't worry Miharu. Everything will be alright."

"But what if I start screaming or something?"

Haruhi looked over at Miharu and said, "Miharu, you are a strong girl and you will be able to control yourself. We will all be together and the guys aren't that bad."

Miharu wasn't buying it, "But I..."

"I promise Miharu. You will be fine. I won't let them do anything to you."

Miharu smiled small and said, "okay. If you say so."

Haruhi smiled and said, "Now let's go to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Miharu looked over to Haruhi and gave her a smile and nodded.

The next morning the girls woke up bright and early and went to buy the things they needed for their study date with the boys. They went to buy some snacks and drinks and some other stuff they needed for the rest of the week. When they got back to the house there was a package sitting on the ground in front of the house door. Haruhi went up to it and said, "What's this?" She grabbed the bag and saw a note hanging from it. Miharu saw the note as well so she grabbed it and opened it and began to read it,

'_This package is for Ms. Miharu Mizuhashi. She is to go to the Café de Soir and open the package there. Go there at 1pm and open this package in the ladies room. You must not look inside it before arriving at the café or else you will suffer the consequences. I will see you there with a red rose in my hand. Make sure you come alone and DON'T be late'_

Both girls looked at each other with confused face. They each read the note a second time to make sure that what they were reading was actually what they read. Miharu was getting worried and said to Haruhi, "Haruhi what should I do? If I go then I will miss the study date we have with the boys. And what if...what if it's a guy who sent me this?" Miharu started to panic and so Haruhi grabbed her from the shoulders and said loudly, "Miharu, get a hold of yourself. You must be brave. You can't be afraid of the world your whole life. You must move on and become stronger. Do you understand?" Miharu looked at Haruhi with a surprised look on her face because she never thought Haruhi would talk so loudly to her or to anyone in that matter.

Miharu nodded and smiled at Haruhi, "I understand Haruhi, I will go. But what about the boys?"

"Don't worry about the boys, I'll get them under control until you come back. Everything will go as we planned."

Miharu nodded and said, "Okay. As long as it's okay with you, I will go and meet up with this person. Will you be okay with setting up the things?"

Haruhi nodded and said, "Yes. I will be fine."

Miharu smiled and waved goodbye to Haruhi and turned around and headed toward _Café de Soir. _

It became 1pm and Miharu got to the cafe just in time. She went into the bathroom and got into one of the stalls. She opened the bag slowly and saw that there was clothes inside this bag. She took out a purple skirt with ruffles, a black halter top with rime stones on the neck line, a black beret, black heels with many straps criss-crossing, and a see through purple shawl to go with it all. Miharu looked at the beautiful clothes and said to herself, "What is this? This is wonderful but am I supposed to wear this?" She dug through the bag and found a little whit box. She opened the box and saw a pair of black pearl earrings and a note that read,

'_Please put on everything you have found in this bag including these earrings. After getting dressed go outside and sit in one of the tables in the back of the café. I will be meeting you there.'_

Miharu looked at all the things and began to get a little nervous. She put her hand over her heart and said, "I can't go back now. I must keep moving forward." She looked at her watch and saw that it was 1:30pm, "I guess the guys should be at Haruhi's now." She gave a small laugh and said, "Haruhi is probably having it worse than me." Miharu clutched her hand in front of her face and said fiercely, "I must do this quickly so I can go and help her." She put all the things down and began to dress up.

Back at the house Haruhi is preparing the things before the Host club arrived at her house. She put the last thing of snacks on the table when the bell suddenly rang. Haruhi turned around and faced the door and said, "I guess that's them." She went and opened the door and there were the Host club with big smiles on their faces.

"Haru-Chan! We missed you!" yelled out Honey.

"Hi Honey-senpai. Hi all. Please come in."

The boys walked in loudly, talking all at the same time when Haruhi suddenly noticed that there was once voice that she was not hearing. She turned around and faced the boys. She looked at them and saw who was missing so she asked, "Where is Tamaki-senpai?" The twins gave an evil smile and said, "We are not telling you but we can show you." Haruhi was confused by their reply but they suddenly grabbed her arm and led her outside without telling her where they were going. They put her into a limo with the boys following behind.

Haruhi said angrily, "where are you boys taking me?"

Honey said sadly, "Don't be angry Haru-chan. We kind of changed your little plan."

Haruhi was confused and said, "What do you mean?"

Hikaru said slyly, "We didn't change the plan."

"We simply made it better," finished Kaoru.

"What are you talking about?" said Haruhi somewhat concerned. The boys simply smiled at her as they took her somewhere in town.

Back at the caféMiharu was all dressed up with her hair down and still in the bathroom. She couldn't believe she was wearing such nice clothes in public. She was actually very happy in this moment. She looked at herself one last time and headed out from the bathroom. When she walked and headed to the back of the café everyone turned heads and made double takes because of how pretty she looked. All the boys and girls kept staring at her. Miharu noticed so she hurried to the back and got a seat where she couldn't see anyone. Her face turned red and she got chills up her spine. She closed her eyes and said, "I hope who ever wants me here comes soon. I don't know how long I can take this."

Miharu was so scared that she didn't feel a presence behind her. Someone wearing a white tux with a light purple shirt and a white tie came behind her with a rose in his hand. He put the rose next to her cheek and said, "I'm glad you came." Miharu froze up and looked up at the person who has spoken to her. She looked shock and couldn't believe her eyes. She opened her mouth and all she could say was, "But why...?"

* * *

**So what did you all think? Who do you think it is? hehe. I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will keep writing for you all and I hope not to lose my readers. Please comment and give me help if you see anything wrong. Thank you for reading. ^_^**


End file.
